New Arrivals
by BloodyCrystals
Summary: Romance between Sadie and Anubis and Zia and Carter. Some new arrivals come to the Brooklyn House.Changed title. Writing New chapters.
1. Chapter 1

S

A

D

I

E

I woke up as a chicken. Disturbing, right? My _ba_ floated around in water. Suddenly, I was whisked away deep into the Duat. I reappeared in a foggy graveyard. Anubis popped into my head.

That thought made me nervous. Why? Well, why the bloody hell do I want Anubis to see me a _CHICKEN!_

I looked down, to my surprise I wasn't a chicken. Bonus! I searched through the graveyard looking for Anubis.

"Anubis!" I whispered yelled. No response. I tried once more, but louder this time.

"Sadie!" a voice replied.

I turned and I came face to face with Anubis. He was wearing his leather jacket, a white shirt, black jeans, and combat boots (like mine), his wind-blown black hair: perfect. I made the mistake of looking into his chocolate brown eyes, which caused me to melt.

"Hi," I squeaked. Smooth Sadie. Very smooth. Anubis smiled. Which made my heart skip a beat. "Why am I here?"

His smiled faltered. "I….. Um…wanted to give you something." Anubis began. He dug into his pocket, and brought out a gorgeous, black locket. He handed it to me. I opened the locket it had a picture of Anubis….. and me. How he got the picture? Don't know, but I was to ecstatic to care. He helped put it around my neck. I smiled. Anubis leaned down to kiss and then disappeared into mist. He left me trying to understand what happened. I didn't have time because I was once again whisked deep into the Duat.

I woke up back in my bed in Brooklyn House. I was smiling like crazy. I touched my neck and the necklace Anubis gave me was there. I took it off and examined it. In the back there was an engraving. It read:

_I love you, Sadie Kane_

_-Anubis_

Carter came in (without knocking) but I didn't care. I was in to good of mood. Then I saw Carter's expression. "Sadie we have some new arrivals" He said.

**Hope you liked it. Its my first story! So read and review! I'll be holding a contest to find ****new characters for the story. More info soon.**

**So for now read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

Hey! Hope you liked the first chapter!

This is for people wanting to enter the contest.

_**Basic Information**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Where are they from?**_

_**Which god/goddess are they going to learn about?**_

_**General Appearance:**_

_**Anything else?**_

_**Post only in reviews! Tell you soon which 5 people will have their characters in my story! Thanks! Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

C

A

R

T

E

R

I entered Sadie's room, with important news. She was smiling like she just won the lottery. I didn't want to damper her mood. Nobody wants an angry Sadie. But I had to tell her.

"Sadie, we have some new arrivals." I said. Her smile faded and was replaced by a scowl.

I left Sadie in her room to get ready. (Her hair looked like a rat's nest.)I walked back to the living room, where the new arrivals were waiting.

A girl about sixteen was sitting next to a boy; they were speaking in a foreign language. I quietly approached them. When I was a few feet away, I was able to tell they were speaking French.

"Carter!" yelled Sadie. The new arrivals jumped to their feet. Sadie stalked towards me. "Where are they?" she asked. I can't believe she didn't see them. I answered her question by pointing towards them.

When Sadie noticed the teenage boy, her expression changed to pure anger. She looked like she wanted to kill him.

S

A

D

I

E

When I looked at the teenage boy holding hands with sixteen year old, auburn haired, emerald eyed girl, anger surged through me. I marched right up to him and said, "Anubis, what the bloody heck are you doing? I thought you loved me!" Pointing at my necklace, "You little-." I was cut off by Carter when he grabbed me by the shoulder," What the heck are you doing?" He demanded.

"Look at him!" I countered, pointing at the teenager wearing a leather jacket, black shirt and jeans, combat boots, tousled black hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"It's Anubis!"

"He is not Anubis." Carter replied. "Prove it!' I demeaned. Carter walked up to them and asked for their names. They snuck a peek at me. The girl whispered something 'Anubis'. He seemed to understand.

_"Bonjour je suis Fabian," _he said. The girl next to him nudged him. He must of realized he was still speaking French. "I am Fabian Rutter and she is Crystal Smith," he continued in a British accent.

Carter looked at me with the 'I told you so" expression. I couldn't believe it. Fabian had a striking resemblance to Anubis. It was just plain scary.

After we all introduced ourselves, Carter showed Fabian to his room, and showed Crystal to her room. I gave her the tour of her new room, explaining about the sound proof walls, mini fridge, special headrest, et cetera. "Breakfast is going to be served in a few minutes." I told her. I opened the door and was about to leave when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Sweetie, one more thing stay away from my boyfriend!" yelled Crystal, before slamming the door in my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Sorry I didn't update last week. I had an unexpected hiatus. I am writing the next chapter and a new story! Well here are the winners for the contest:**

Austin James by Abby-Jade-Love

Arabella Foster by MorganGrimm

Janice Malloy by Animal Charmer 11

Skyler Kerr by FlameoftheHunt101

**And….**

Katie Knapp by gogreen216

**Thanks for everyone who entered and reviewed! I will try to update before next week! The title for my new story if Half-Blood High. A celebrity will be in it! Try and guess. Whoever gets it will have a character in my story! Thanks. :)**

**-PercyJacksonLover3**

**P.S. The winners for the contest need to explain a little bit about the history of the character. Thanks. **

**Ciao! **


	5. Chapter 5: HELP!

People, I have a case of writer's block for this story. I need Ideas. Please!


	6. Chapter 6: We Aren't The Only Ones

C

A

R

T

E

R

Sadie entered the room, scowling. OK, what did she do? She grabbed a plate and food and sat down to eat. Quietly. OK, now suspicious. I mean Sadie and quiet. That's never a good combination. What did Crystal do?I shook that thought out of my head, what could Crystal do? She seems nice.

Sadie was playing with her locket. When did she get it? I was going to ask when Crystal and Fabian walked in. Everyone said hello to them. All except Sadie.

"Sadie!"I whispered yelled.

"Hey." she mumbled.

Crystal walked up to Sadie and tapped her on the shoulder. Sadie turned around, "What?"

"Look Sadie I'm sorry for slamming the door in your face. It was just that I was still in shock."

Sadie didn't response. I kicked her in the shin.

She glared daggers at me then returned her attention to Crystal,"I forgive you."

Crystal smiled. That's when Crystal's necklace caught my eye.

I stood up and walked to her direction.

"Um..Carter. What are you doing?"

"Sadie come 'ere." she stood up and walked to where he was. "What?"

I pointed to Crystal's necklace. Sadie looked at it and her eyes widened.

S

A

D

I

E

Oh my gods. I noticed Crystal's necklace. I can't believe it, she has one! But where did she get it?

Crystal must've noticed us looking at her necklace cause she took it off and showed it to us. I was now absolutely sure it was that type of necklace.

"-Fabian also has one," I must of zoned out because I only heard that part. Wait, Fabian has one? He shifted uncomfortably, but then took off the amulet and showed it to us.

It was official Carter and me weren't the only ones. [Sadie tell them what your talking about] I was getting to that. There necklaces had a unique symbol. Sorry, unique but powerful symbol.

Crystal's amulet was a bright blue color but it had the symbol of Nephthys the river goddess. Fabian's amulet was sleek black and had the symbol of Anubis the god of the dead.

We aren't the only ones hosting gods.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm starting school on Monday so I might not update that often, But I will try my best. Review!**


End file.
